


[Podfic] Cowboys

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: It's cold in the room they've rented for the night, and Vasquez is very warm. And handsome, not that Faraday would admit it if he was asked.    And Faraday's heard stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnubbingApollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cowboys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204347) by [SnubbingApollo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo). 



> Thank you to the lovely SnubbingApollo for permission to podfic this fic. Enjoy, lovelies. <3

**COWBOYS MP3 DOWNLOAD**

[MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u22ln4vfgn9c3g3/SnubbingApollo_-_Cowboys.mp3)

[DROPBOX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g65a2n65nd8a7x4/SnubbingApollo%20-%20Cowboys.mp3?dl=0)

 


End file.
